Love Stage
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Roxas est un otaku, fan de jeu vidéo, son idole Xion. Il vit dans une famille d'artiste dont chacun des membres est connu. Un jour, il apprend qu'il doit faire une pub dans laquelle il avait joué à l'âge de sept, publicité qui l'avait traumatisé. Mais que se passerait-il si son partenaire n'était autre qu'Axel Lea, l'acteur en vogue. Akuroku
1. Chapitre 0

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Love stage (référence au manga Love stage sur lequel je me suis inspirée)**

**Rating: M**

**Couple principal: Akuroku**

**Couple secondaire: Cloud x Tifa / Sora x Riku**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/School-fic/Monde UA**

**Résumé: Roxas est un otaku, fan de jeu vidéo, son idole Xion. Il vit dans une famille d'artiste dont chacun des membres est connu. Un jour, il apprend qu'il doit faire une pub dans laquelle il avait joué à l'âge de sept, publicité qui l'avait traumatisé. Mais que se passerait-il si son partenaire n'était autre qu'Axel Lea, l'acteur en vogue.**

**Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde! Voilà une autre fic sur ce couple. Désolé si vous trouvez des fautes, j'ai la main gauche dans le plâtre même si ce n'est pas trop une excuse.**

**En tout cas bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Love Stage**_

_**Prologue**_

J'étais effrayé voir même terrorisé. A l'aube de mes sept ans, ma mère m'avait emmené avec elle sur le tournage d'une nouvelle pub. Mon père allait jouer avec elle et n'ayant aucune baby-sitter qui pouvait se libérer pour s'occuper d'une "bouille d'ange", me voilà près de ma mère qui revêtait son sublime costume.

Ses longs cheveux bruns habituellement relâchés étaient attachés en chignon tenus par une broche à perle. Ses yeux chocolat surlignés de maquillage me regardaient avec douceur et complicité. Elle portait une longue robe blanche avec des fleurs noires brodées sur le tissu. Il n'avait pas à dire, ma mère ressemblait aux princesses des contes de fée.

- Tifa! s'exclama une voix et je souris en voyant mon père.

Ce dernier frotta délicatement mes épis blonds. Mon paternel me ressemblait beaucoup tellement qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit de mon frère. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que les miens partaient en épis sur sa tête. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan nous scrutaient avec angoisse et anxiété.

- Cloud! Les futurs mariés ne doivent pas se voir avant la cérémonie! répliqua ma mère.

- Il y a un souci avec la petite fille qui devait récupérer le bouquet. Le réalisateur panique ne sachant pas quoi faire, répondit mon père.

Je regardais mes parents d'un œil curieux. Le réalisateur vint vers nous pour s'excuser de l'incident. Soudain, le regard de l'homme tomba sur moi, il fronça les sourcils semblant me juger avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

- Tifa, pourrons-nous utiliser ton fils pour jouer la petite fille? demanda le réalisateur.

Ma mère écarquilla les yeux avant de me regarder avec un sublime sourire. Je me retrouvais en petite robe dans les tons pastel avec des petites fleurs blanches. Mes cheveux qui étaient indisciplinés depuis des années, ont été finalement domptés. Mes épis avaient disparu, rabattu par des barrettes cachées dans mes cheveux. Les coiffeurs avaient fait également deux petites couettes basses tandis que je dus passer par le maquilleur pour me donner plus l'apparence d'une fille. Je respirai difficilement et j'avais peur, mon coeur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine.

Mes parents me sourirent affirmant que tout se passerait bien. Je voulais bien les croire mais je savais que j'allais tout rater. Le réalisateur me présenta mon partenaire, j'avais été surpris par le rouge de ses cheveux. Ses yeux verts me regardèrent avec un certain amusement. Il était plus vieux que moi cela se voyait dans sa manière d'être. Je me sentais vraiment petit à côté de lui, enfin j'avais toujours été un nain, dans ma classe, j'étais le plus petit. Le réalisateur m'expliqua rapidement mon rôle à jouer dans la publicité, je devais récupérer le bouquet que ma mère me lancerait. Une chose facile en soi mais qui me donnait le trac. Dire que je tremblais, était un euphémisme. Je sentais la terre remuer sous mes pieds.

Je me mis en position à côté de mon partenaire de jeu. Ma mère lança le bouquet à l'assemblé de jeune fille devant moi. J'étais encore plus petit qu'elles. Plus le bouquet arriva vers plus mon coeur bondit de stresse dans ma poitrine. Je tendis mes petits bras dans l'optique de l'attraper mais les fleurs me glissèrent entre les doigts. Je regardai les figurantes qui me dévisageaient d'avoir sans doute loupé la scène.

Mes membres tremblaient encore plus fortement tellement que je sentais mon sous-vêtements tremper.

Ce jour-là avait le début de la fin de ma carrière d'artiste. Je me nomme Roxas Strife, je suis un otaku et fan du jeu en vogue "Nobodies" avec en héroïne principal Xion. Mon rêve est de devenir concepteur de jeu vidéo. Seulement, j'ai un souci toute ma famille veut que je devienne un artiste et que je suive la trace des ancêtres Strife. Mais depuis mon traumatisme, je refuse catégoriquement de faire une apparition dans le showbiz. J'ai dix-sept ans et je ne bougerai jamais de mes positions.


	2. Chapitre 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 1**_

**.**

**.**

Le réveil sonna pour annoncer qu'il fallait que j'aille en cours. J'ouvris mes yeux pour tomber sur un de mes posters de Xion. Ses cheveux ébène étaient coupés à la hauteur de sa nuque. Quelques mèches violaient son regard d'un bleu violet. Je souris enfilant mes lunettes de vue, conséquence de nombreuses heures devant les jeux vidéo. Je partis rapidement à la douche pour m'habiller d'une veste blanche avec des damés noirs, en dessous, je portais un tee-shirt gris clair. Un bracelet à mon poignet droit en damé noir et blanc et un pantalon également gris clair.

Je rejoins la salle à manger où je vis ma mère et mon père attablés. Ma mère était une grande actrice renommée mais il avait un problème de taille sur le tableau. Elle refusait toutes les offres de travail s'il n'avait pas le nouvel acteur en vogue le grand, Axel Lea. C'était le grand rêve de ma mère, elle voulait absolument jouer avec lui. Je soupirai me disant que ma famille était désespérante. De tous, j'étais le plus rationnel. Mon père travaillait en tant que directeur artistique au sein de la Strife Corporation, une entreprise qui déniche avec brio les nouveaux talents. Mon frère, Demyx, qui devait avoir l'âge d'Axel, était sitariste dans un groupe de rock réputé dans le monde entier. Puis vint le dernier membre de notre famille, enfin je le considérais comme un membre de ma famille, son nom Zexion. Il était le gérant de notre famille, il s'occupait de tous les rendez-vous avec chacun des membres sauf moi, n'étant pas dans le milieu artistique. J'étais l'ombre de la famille et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Je m'installai à mon siège et je dégustai mon petit déjeuner typiquement anglais. C'était une tradition chez nous, c'était une petite pensée pour nos origines. Mon grand-père paternel était anglais et pour garder les habitudes familiales tous les lundis nous mangions un déjeuner anglais.

- Bien dormi Roxas? me demanda ma mère.

- Hn, répondis-je alors que j'avais un morceau d'œuf dans ma bouche.

- Tu vas bien à tes cours de chant? Continua-t-elle.

Je me sentis paniqué sur place. Je n'allais jamais au cours de chant car ce serait rentré dans le bizness familial.

- Et tes cours de théâtre? ajouta mon père.

Je me levai prenant mon sac en vitesse avant de quitter la pièce. Si je restai une minute de plus avec eux, je sentais que Zexion allait remettre l'idée de commencer ma possible carrière. Chose qu'il peut rêver les yeux grands ouverts.

J'arrivai dans mon lycée. Ce dernier était plutôt grand, c'était une école de riche où les élèves n'avaient aucuns uniformes réglementaires. Tout le monde venait comme il voulait respectant tout de même l'étique décent. Je m'installai à ma table au fond, personne ne connaissait mon identité. D'un côté, si quelqu'un se souvenait de moi se serait un miracle. Les seuls qui me voient, étaient mes amis du club. Ce dernier était plutôt ouvert sur certaine chose comme les mangas et les jeux vidéo, un club d'otaku. Nous étions quatre membres, moi inclus. Il y avait Sora, Riku et Naminé. Je m'entendais avec chacun des membres et souvent je jouais aux jeux vidéo avec Sora. Quant à Riku et Naminé, ils étaient plus mangas que jeux vidéo.

Je me dirigeai dans la salle du club. Cette dernière était remplie de posters, figurines, mangas, jeux vidéo, une télévision basique et différentes consoles. La pièce n'était pas bien grande mais juste parfaite pour quatre personnes, au moins personnes ne se marchaient dessus. Sora vint vers moi, heureux. Mon ami était comme moi un garçon aux cheveux indisciplinés, il les avait de couleur châtain clair. Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que les miens et aussi pur que le ciel mais il était légèrement caché par des lunettes de vue, encore une conséquence des jeux vidéos.

- Roxas, j'ai reçu le nouveau jeu de combat, tu veux qu'on joue ensemble. Riku et Naminé sont trop concentrés à lire les nouveaux mangas de la semaine, bouda Sora.

- Je veux bien Sora, souris-je.

Naminé se leva de sa chaise avec son manga et son calepin de dessin tandis que Riku se mit à une chaise en face de l'écran. Il y avait quatre coussins dont un avait perdu son rembourrage.

Sora mit le jeu en route nous laissant voir la cinématique de début. Je souris en voyant le graphisme exceptionnel du jeu. Mon ami avait du gout sur les jeux c'était pour cela que j'aimais jouer avec lui, il trouvait toujours _le_ jeu intéressant. Les musiques étaient agréables à entendre, un mélange de rock et de métal qui se mêlait parfaitement avec la cinématique. Je sentais mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine tellement j'étais remué. Je pouvais percevoir le regard de Sora sur moi, il avait un grand sourire et il programma le jeu pour garder les manches longues, ainsi apprécier le jeu à sa juste valeur.

Mon ami mit en double pour qu'on puisse jouer l'un contre l'autre. Chacun prit un personnage, je vis une fille plutôt belle aux cheveux roses alors que Sora prit un des personnages principaux aux cheveux en cul de canard et un tatouage sur le bras.

- Pourquoi tu prends toujours Jin? Demandai-je

- Car il est génial et puis j'ai une super technique pour te vaincre, sourit Sora.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire, le combat commença et je remarquai que le personnage que j'ai pris était un robot. Elle avait sorti des tronçonneuses de ses mains. Elle était vraiment géniale, je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir prise. Nous jouâmes jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Je rentrai chez moi et à peine je passai la porte du salon, ma mère me sauta dessus.

- Je vais jouer avec Axel Lea! s'exclama Tifa

- Chérie, calme-toi, tu vas étouffer notre fils, intervint mon père.

Ma mère me lâcha pour mon plus grand bonheur. Seulement, son sourire ne désenchantait pas. Si j'avais bien compris, elle allait réussir son rêve de jouer avec son acteur. Comment faisait mon père pour ne pas être jaloux? Surement l'habitude.

Je rentrai dans le salon où je vis la publicité que j'avais fait il y a dix ans. Zexion m'attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience me regardant comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Ses cheveux gris tirant de temps en temps vers le bleu caché régulièrement son œil droit. Il portait des lunettes fines pour lui permettre de garder son sérieux en toute circonstance. Vêtu d'un costume de travail, je sentais que les nouvelles n'allaient pas me plaire. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Zexion de mettre une scène particulière au hasard. Tout était calculé à la minute près.

- Nous t'attendions Roxas, enfin, tu pourras faire tes premiers pas dans le monde du showbiz, annonça Zexion.

Je restai sur place et lorsque l'information monta à mon cerveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer.

- Comment ça! M'exclamai-je.

- Tu te souviens de cette publicité que tu as tournée, il y a dix ans. Et bien les producteurs veulent faire une nouvelle pub avec le même casting dans le contexte de dix ans plus tard, exposa Zexion.

- Et alors, ils peuvent prendre une fille qui me ressemble, répliquai-je.

- Nous avons déjà proposé cette idée au réalisateur mais il y a un problème, le garçon avec qui tu as joué. C'est Axel Lea et il veut absolument le même casting affirmant qu'il se souviendrait toujours des yeux d'un bleu ciel envoutant, expliqua mon père.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des yeux bleus, Sora aussi a les yeux bleus. Et puis vous oubliez un détail. Je suis un garçon mes cheveux sont encore pires que lorsque j'avais sept ans donc impossible de les dompter et je refuse de jouer cette pub. Même si mon partenaire est le plus bel acteur du monde, je ne jouerai pas! M'exclamai-je.

Zexion vint vers moi tâtant ma taille, mes épaules et ma poitrine inexistante.

- Ne t'en fais pas avec ta carrure, tu passes facilement pour une fille...

Je pris le col du manager envoyant mon regard noir suivit d'une sublime aura noire qui annonçait mille et une souffrance. Zexion déglutit sachant que malgré ma tête d'ange, je cachai une vraie personnalité de _garçon_ venue des enfers.

- Je ne veux pas me travestir pour une pub, dis-je en lâchant le col de Zexion.

- Et tu vas faire quoi de ta vie? demanda-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux, il n'allait pas utiliser cette carte.

- Tes parents paient une grosse fortune pour le lycée privé. Tu ne vas à aucun cours appartenant au showbiz alors que ton école est réputée pour avoir à sa suite un avenir dans ce milieu. Tu gaspilles l'argent pour un club qui n'a rien à voir.

Il avait bien utilisé la carte de la culpabilité. J'avouai que j'étais rentré dans ce lycée non pas pour ses domaines dans le showbiz mais pour rester avec mon meilleur ami depuis le collège, Sora. Je détestais plus que tout dire adieu aux personnes que j'aimais vraiment et le châtain en faisait partie.

Je fronçai les sourcils tentant d'empêcher ma culpabilité prendre le dessus, il fallait que je coupe net à cette conversation pour cela rien de mieux que quitter la pièce. J'entendais ma mère pleurer que par ma faute, elle ne pourra pas jouer avec Axel Lea. Je rentrai dans ma chambre me demandant pourquoi personne ne le comprenait. Je ne voulais pas devenir acteur ou une autre bêtise de ce genre pourquoi s'obstiner? J'avais été traumatisé, je mettais uriner dessus, devant toute l'assemblé. Je passai pour quoi, un garçon qui ne savait contenir sa vessie? Et si mon partenaire de l'époque était bien Axel Lea, il avait du se souvenir de ce moment humiliant et il cherchait à m'humilier encore plus.

Pourtant étrangement sur la pub, j'étais rayonnant et j'avais réussi à récupérer ce fichu bouquet. Je soupirai préférant me morfondre plutôt que de penser une minute de plus sur cet événement. Je pris mon Mp4 pour me mettre une musique plutôt tranquille. Elle était belle donnant une impression de magie, la voix était douce, des frissons traversaient mon corps des pieds à la tête. Je m'endormis sur cette chanson qui passait en boucle.

Le réveil retentit et je soupirai remarquant que je n'avais plus de batterie. Cela m'apprendra à ne pas éteindre mon Mp4 avant de dormir. Je ne passai pas par la case petit déjeuner sachant que Zexion allait remettre cette histoire sur le tapis. Je partis directement au lycée. Je m'installai à ma table lorsque j'entendis des filles murmurer et glousser comme des dindes. Au moins, j'étais sur que Xion ne crierait pas comme elles.

Soudain, la porte de ma salle s'ouvrit sur une personne qui ne m'était pas étrangère. J'écarquillai les yeux alors que le regard de l'arrivant se braqua sur moi avant de me sauter dessus.

- Roxas! s'exclama la personne qui n'était autre que mon frère Demyx.

Je sortis précipitamment de la salle tirant mon frère jusqu'à la pièce du club. Je savais qu'il n'avait personne à cette heure-ci, Sora doit être entrain de courir pour ne pas être en retard, Riku et Naminé lisaient dans leur classe respective. Je regardai sévèrement la chose devant moi. Mon grand-frère, Demyx, il avait des cheveux châtains coiffés en punk. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aquatique. Je soupirai voyant le regard de chiot battu de mon frère.

- Que viens-tu faire Demyx? Je te rappelle que tu es une star mondialement connue et tu oses venir dans _mon _lycée, loupant ton concert à Paris, dis-je réfléchissant en même temps. Dans ses conditions, je suis sur d'une chose. Zexion t'a demandé de me forcer la main pour que j'accepte de participer à la pub.

- Tu es vraiment trop fort frangin, s'extasia Demyx.

Je lui tendis mon dernier bulletin de trimestre et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant mes notes.

- Bon sang, les parents m'avaient dit que tu étais un génie mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer un truc pareil tu as presque 100 points de partout! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Espèce de sale démon, tu m'as détourné de mon but premier.

Je sentis des petites ailes de démons me pousser dans le dos. Contrairement à beaucoup de personnes, j'avais un sublime cerveau et un côté sournois hors du commun. Demyx le savait mais il faisait parti de la catégorie masochiste.

-_ Roxas, bonjour! Réveille-toi une nouvelle mission t'attend aujourd'hui!_ Entendis-je.

J'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de mon idole, Xion. Mon frère pointa un réveil étoile d'où sortait la douce voix de mon héroïne. Je bondis comme un chat pour tenter de récupérer mon bien mais mon frère semblait avoir prévu le coup et il enleva le réveil de mon champ de vision.

- Roxas, si tu le veux. Tu sais quoi faire, sourit sournoisement Demyx.

Je me rabattis au sol.

- Je ferai cette pub, pleurai-je presque sous le rire démonique de mon aîné.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
